fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
MagiCats: Verhalen van de Goden
Hoe is Neonpolis ontstaan? Hoe zijn de goden aan hun krachten gekomen? Wat gebeurde er tijdens de Demonenoorlog? Kom alles te weten in deze verhalen, de belevenissen van de goden. Deel 1; Het Begin Er was eens, eeuwen geleden, een bos op de plek waar nu Neonpolis ligt. Er woonde een groot aantal zwerfkatten, die allemaal vijanden van elkaar waren. Als iemand op het territorium van een ander kwam, kreeg hij ervan langs. Ons verhaal begint bij Midas, een oude kater. Niemand wist of Midas zijn echte naam was, maar wat men wel wist was dat hij een rumoerig leven achter de rug had... Er werd gefluisterd dat hij niet helemaal bij zijn verstand was. Niet dat deze geruchten waar waren. Op het laatst was Midas zo oud en verzwakt, dat hij geen eigen territorium meer bezat. Hij werd constant weggejaagd door de jonge katten, en de laatste seizoenen van zijn leven woonde hij in een stoffige grot. Hij kreeg koorts en had de kracht niet meer om ertegen te vechten. Midas stierf stil en onopgemerkt, en het leven in het bos ging door. Maar er was iets vreemds aan de hand, want Midas was niet gestorven. Hij kreeg in zijn slaap een vreemde droom, waarin fluisterende stemmen hem vertelden dat hij de Aarde beheerste en dat hij een eigen Dynastie op moest richten. Zijn naam zou voortaan Juro zijn. Midas vond dit een erg vreemde droom, en tot zijn schrik werd hij weer wakker. Hij had geen koorts meer, en voelde zich weer vol energie. Angstig bekeek hij zichzelf, en merkte dat hij mosgroene tinten in zijn vacht had zitten. Hij kon het niet geloven, hij was niet gestorven! De nachten daarna kreeg hij dezelfde droom steeds meer, hij werd erdoor gekweld en op een gegeven moment hoorde hij de fluisterende stemmen overal, ook overdag. Ze werden steeds dringender en uiteindelijk besloot hij om te doen wat ze zeiden. Hij kwam een oude poes tegen, en werd op slag verliefd. Samen kregen ze verschillende nestjes, maar in totaal zeven jongen. Meer en meer van de droom kwam uit. Midas, die nu Juro heette, ontdekte dat hij inderdaad de aarde kon beheersen. Zijn vijf jongen namen ieder een gave van hun vader over: De één kon planten laten groeien, de ander beheerste het steen... Zijn partner stierf al snel, en ook al was Juro oud, hij werd nog steeds niet ziek en nog steeds voelde hij zich sterk. Inmiddels hadden zijn jongen alweer kinderen en kleinkinderen, die ieder de gaves van hun vader of moeder overnamen. Zo ontstond de Earth-Dynastie. Juro merkte inmiddels dat hij in zijn tweede leven, niet kon sterven door ouderdom. Zijn jongen stierven en zijn kleinkinderen ook, maar hij bleef leven. Op een dag maakte hij een wandeling door het gebied van de Earth-Dynastie, toen hij twee katten tegenkwam. Hij zag meteen al dat ze anders waren dan normale katten: de één was blauw en de ander had vleugels. Ze vertelden hem dat ze ook ieder een tweede leven hadden gekregen, en dat zij ook een Dynastie hadden gesticht: de Air-Dynastie en de Water-Dynastie. Juro besloot om de Earth-Dynastie aan hun toe te voegen. Toen ook de Fire-Dynastie erbij kwam, was het een heuse stad geworden. De families hadden de hulp van hun stichters niet meer nodig. Ze maakten eigen grenzen, en verzonnen ieder een strijdlied. Er kwam een centrum, waar katten van verschillende Dynastieën elkaar konden ontmoeten, en er kwamen strikte regels: zo mocht je geen partners worden met iemand van een andere Dynastie. De vier goden: Juro, Ura, Vera en Soren, zagen dat de families zichzelf prima konden redden en trokken zich terug in de grot waar het allemaal begonnen was: de grot van Midas. Deel 2; De Leerlingen Een eeuw later, kregen de vier opeens nog een droom: vier andere katten was ook een tweede leven gegund, en de stichters moesten ieder een kat als leerling nemen. De goden hadden geleerd om hun dromen serieus te nemen, en gingen op zoek. Een paar dagen later waren Vera en Ura samen aan het zoeken. Ze hadden de hoop opgegeven en keerden terug naar de grot, maar op de terugweg kwamen ze een tweeling tegen: Maro en Astar. Omdat ze onnatuurlijke kleuren hadden, wisten de twee goden meteen dat dit hun leerlingen moesten worden. En inderdaad, Maro en Astar vertelden dat ze een tweede leven hadden gekregen, en dat ze een droom hadden gehad. Zo werden ze de leerlingen van Ura en Vera. Al snel kwamen de leraren achter diens krachten: Maro was de god van de Strijd en Strategie. Zijn zintuigen waren altijd scherp en hij kon een soort vlammende energie creëren, dat hem hielp tijdens gevechten. Astar was de god van het Licht en de Vrede. Hij kon supergoed vechten met zijn lichtbollen, maar weigerde ze in te zetten voor dat soort doelen. Hij werd zeer geliefd bij de inwoners van Neonpolis. Soren was een tikkeltje jaloers; de leerlingen van Ura en Vera waren al bijna klaar met hun training, terwijl hijzelf nog niet eens een leerling had! Na een tijd besloot de gevleugelde kater dat hij het wachten beu was. Hij verliet het gebied rondom Neonpolis en kwam terecht in donkere naaldbossen, waar geen vogel meer vrolijke liederen floot. Alles was duister. Soren begon een beetje bang te worden, maar gaf niet op. Hij moest en zou zijn leerling vinden, het liefst deze maand nog! Maar helaas liep dat anders. Hij dwaalde al anderhalve maand rond, zonder ook maar iets te vinden. Hij wilde niet met lege poten thuiskomen, dus ook al wist hij dat hij eigenlijk terug naar huis moest... hij deed het niet. Op een donkere dag werd hij aangevallen door een paar vossen. Hij sloeg wild om zich heen en wilde zich verdedigen, maar het lukte niet om te ontsnappen. Bloed sijpelde uit verschillende wonden, maar hij zette door. Hij wilde nog niet sterven, al helemaal niet nu hij een tweede leven had gekregen. Nee. Het mocht niet gebeuren. Net toen hij de strijd op wilde geven, kwam een bruine kater hem te hulp. Snel en sterk was zijn helper, en de vossen beseften dat ze maar beter konden vluchten. De grootste der vossen bleef echter. Hij bracht de bruine kater en verschrikkelijke keelwond toe, voordat de vos uiteindelijk dood neerviel. Soren knielde bij zijn redder, die moeilijk ademhaalde. Gerochel klonk uit zijn keel, en toen was het klaar. Met grote ogen van schrik besefte Soren dat deze behulpzame kat was gestorven om hem te beschermen. Een kat van buiten Neonpolis, zonder krachten, zonder dat ze elkaar kenden. Plotseling gebeurde er iets vreemds. De vacht van de dode begon te verkleuren, van bruin naar roodbruin, naar roze, totdat zijn pels opeens een paarse tint had. Vol verbazing keek Soren ernaar. Het duurde even voordat het lijk bewoog. Verdwaasd keek de paarse kater om zich heen. 'Wie ben jij? En hoe...' Soren maakte zijn zin niet af, want hij snapte al wat er gebeurd was. Deze kater had een tweede leven gekregen! Dit was de leerling waar hij zo lang op had gewacht! De paarse kater heette Nevon, en had in een droom gehoord dat hij het geluid beheerste. Hij leerde de inwoners van Neonpolis dat ze hun krachten ook op een creatieve manier konden inzetten, en werd zeer geliefd bij de Clay-familie. Hij hielp ook elke familie om hun eigen strijdlied te schrijven. Verder voerde hij feesten in, waaraan iedereen in Neonpolis meedeed. Hij had ervoor gezorgd dat de stad een andere manier van leven leerde kennen, een vrolijke, ontspannen manier. Juro vond zijn leerling in een boom. Zijn naam was Meteor en hij was met zijn oranje-rode vacht nauwelijks te zien in de herfstige bomen. Hij beheerste de seizoenen, waardoor hij van alle vier de elementen wel wat trucjes kende. Zo gingen de acht goden een voorspoedige tijd tegemoet. Maar daar zou binnenkort verandering in komen... Deel 3; De Nieuweling Het was een zonnige namiddag in Neonpolis en niks wees op een naderende dreiging. Toch zou die er toch blijken, verstopt in de donkerste schaduwen. Juro was een wandeling aan het maken langs de grenzen van de stad. Hij had zijn ogen gesloten om optimaal te genieten van het heerlijke weer, totdat hij een vreemd gevoel kreeg, alsof hij... bekeken werd. Zijn ogen schoten meteen wagenwijd open en hij ontblootte zijn klauwen. 'Hallo? Wie is daar?' Antwoord kreeg hij niet en schouderophalend liep hij door. Toch bleef er iets knagen, en elke keer dat hij de grot van de goden nog verliet, besloop hem dat onheilspellende gevoel. Een paar dagen later vierden de inwoners van Neonpolis de zomer door middel van een groot feest, wat elke Zonneronde gehouden werd. Juro bezocht, samen met Meteor, het zomerfeest van de Earth-Dynastie, wat plaats vond bij de Hongereik. Nadat alle plechtigheden waren geweest en de rijkste offers waren gebracht, begonnen de feestelijkheden. Katten uit alle families van de dynastie kletsten honderduit met elkaar en Juro keek tevreden om zich heen, hij kon nauwelijks geloven dat deze dynastie allemaal begonnen was bij zijn eigen nakomelingen. Toen klonk er overal geschreeuw en een horde zwarte wolven stormde de open plek op. Hun ogen glinsterden kwaadaardig en ze gromden en beten erop los. Hun kwaadaardige gedachten drongen door tot het binnenste van alle katten, en Juro besefte dat dit hetzelfde gevoel was als wat hij die voorgaande keren had gehad. De wolven waren vastbesloten hen te vermorzelen. Met een kreet van woede stortte hij zich op de eerste wolf, die met een gigantische klauw naar hem sloeg. Ondertussen siste hij de katten allerlei dingen toe, waarvan Juro alleen maar begreep dat het geen vriendelijke taal was. Meteor vocht intussen met een groep wolven, en streed met de krachten van alle seizoenen. De kittens werden fel verdedigd door de kattenmoeders, maar één der grootste wolven sprong op de poezen af en sloeg er een aantal met fatale slagen aan de kant. Daarna stortte hij zich op de kittens, waarbij slechts een paar konden wegkomen. Vol woede rende Juro op de wolf af en beet zijn strot door. Bloed bespatte de open plek en hij keek vol verdriet naar de kittens, die tijdens het feest nog zo enthousiast ronddartelden. Plotseling begon één van de dode kittens weer te bewegen. Het was een kitten van de Rock-familie, wiens ogen groen oplichtten. Verward liep hij een paar passen, en zijn pootafdrukken gaven helder licht. 'Meteor!' riep Juro door het strijdgewoel heen. 'Kijk eens!' Sprakeloos staarden de twee naar de krachtige jonge kater, die angstig piepte. 'Wat is er met me aan de hand? Waar is mijn moeder?' De twee goden keken elkaar veelbetekenend aan. 'Je hebt een tweede leven gegeven, kleine. Welkom bij de goden.' Deel 4; De Oorlog De zwarte wolven, die al snel de naam "demonen" hadden gekregen, lieten het niet bij één aanval. Ze teisterden alle katten en doodden voor hun plezier. De goden, inclusief de kitten, Pjotr, kwamen bij elkaar in de godengrot. 'Het kan zo niet langer!' miauwde Soren, boos zwiepend met zijn staart. 'Ze maken iedereen af! We moeten of verhuizen, of vechten.' Maro, de god van de Strijd, wendde zich tot Vera met glinsterende ogen. 'Als het aan mij ligt, vechten we. Voor Neonpolis!' 'Voor Neonpolis!' piepte Pjotr en iedereen lachte, smeedde strijdplannen en gaf elkaar ruwe duwen. Astar, de god van het Licht en de Vrede, was de enige die stil bleef. Peinzend keek hij Juro aan. 'Moeten we echt vechten? Er zullen vele doden vallen, waarvan sommige onnodig sterven.' De oude, wijze god keek hem aan. 'Luister, Astar. Soms moet men vechten om de vrede te winnen.' Astar knikte, duidelijk met tegenzin. 'Oké. En toch blijf ik erbij dat vechten niet de juiste oplossing is.' De goden vochten harder dan dat ze ooit hadden gedaan, en zetten al hun krachten in. Pjotr wilde koste wat kost meevechten, maar dat mocht niet van Juro, dus hij liet het maar bij het kijken naar de gevechten vanuit een veilige schuilplaats. Het ging beter en beter en de katten wonnen steeds meer terrein. Iedereen was ondertussen verhuisd en Neonpolis was één groot slagveld geworden, een onleefbaar gebied. Steeds meer personen meldden zich aan om mee te vechten met de goden, voor de vrijheid, voor Neonpolis! Voor Neonpolis! zo luidde de leus waardoor menig kat op weg ging naar het slagveld. Toen begon de grote eindstrijd, die minstens een aantal dagen duurde. Er waren nog nooit zoveel katten tegelijk gesneuveld en de demonen raakten eindelijk in de minderheid. Astar en Maro vochten schouder aan schouder met de grootste van de wilde beesten: sloeg Maro links, dan sloeg Astar rechts. Sloeg de demon naar Maro, dan dekte Astar hem, en sprong de wolf, dan rolden ze beiden een andere kant op om vervolgens weer even snel verder te vechten. De samenwerking was perfect, maar een andere demon kwam zijn kameraad versterken. De twee broeders werden uit elkaar gedreven en dat werd één iemand fataal. Astar. Astar, de god van het Licht, Astar, de god van de Vrede. Astar, die eigenlijk niet wilde vechten. Astar, de voormalige leerling van Ura. Astar, die geliefd was bij alle families. Astar. De demonen waren verslagen, Neonpolis was gered! Iedereen juichte en danste en zong, maar de goden, degenen die het hardst hadden gevochten van allemaal, de goden, waar waren die? Astar leefde nog op het moment dat ze hem vonden. Hij had niet de kracht om te lopen, dus ze brachten hem eigenhandig naar de godengrot, en bleven de gehele nacht naast hem geknield zitten. Maar hoe zwakker Astar werd, hoe meer de andere goden vervaagden. En toen Astar die ochtend zijn laatste adem uitblies, was de eeuwige cirkel van goden verbroken. Alle goden vervaagden en moesten op de aarde rondzwerven, terwijl niemand hen meer kon zien, horen of voelen. Wat de inwoners van Neonpolis toen dachten? Wel, zij namen aan dat de goden hun missie hadden volbracht en in "de hemel waren gaan wonen", wat ze in werkelijkheid echt niet konden. Ze zouden wonen op de planeten in rust en vrede. ---- Einde ---- Nawoord; De Mythes Deze verhalen zijn van generatie op generatie doorgegaan, maar wees eerlijk: alle goede verhalenvertellers overdrijven. De verhalen zijn in de loop van de eeuwen dan ook vervormd tot spannende gebeurtenissen vol wonderen en duistere wezens. Zo worden de demonen vandaag de dag in Neonpolis omschreven als wezens met vuurrode ogen, geen ziel en geen skelet, gevormd uit schaduw. En zo dacht men dat Nevon Soren niet heeft gered van een vos, maar van een mythisch schepsel wat sterker zou zijn dan een beer. Maar in al die verhalen schuilt een kern van waarheid. --Morgenpoot (overleg) 17 sep 2018 17:38 (UTC) Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:MagiCats Categorie:Kortverhalen Categorie:Oneshots Categorie:Klad Categorie:Morgenpoot: Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Katten Categorie:Morgenpoot: Kortverhalen Categorie:Morgenpoot: Oneshots Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina